Trick and Treat
by VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: Trick and Treat, the twin spirits of Halloween have been temporarily recruited by the Guardians as Pitch begins to pose a threat once again. But why is Jack acting so strange when the Nightmare King is mentioned? And as sweet as they seem, what dark secrets to these twins have? BlackIce, smut, OCs but I shall only pair them with characters is you want me to.


**A/N: Here I am again, VasilisaTheAngel, writer of An Unconventional Romance, Shall I Compare Thee, Days Gone By and some random Pitch/Jack/Bunny three way one-shot which hasn't been posted yet. Anyways, this idea came to me a while ago when I was thinking off my mass of OCs. This does have two, they are twins and I shall let you, the readers, decide whether they shall be paired or not. There shall also be drama, violence and some lovely, lovely BlackIce smut to come in the future.**

"_Children in costumes running around the streets, knocking on doors, wanting something sweet to eat. Teens and Students who feel too old for such things, going to parties as monsters with wings. The ones sat at home with no one to go out with, eating popcorn and watching films, for scary surprises. Parents outside in the cold October, walking behind their kids, wondering when the 'fun' will be over. On one night there is so much fun to be found, through many countries the world around. Though some may find it all quite a fright, on a dark and creepy Halloween night."_

A soft voice whispered through the trees, mixing with the laughs and screams of the children bellow. Many heard it, most of them passed it off as nothing, just an echo in the breeze. Then others embraced the voice and it's rhymes, thinking it to be such a _Treat_ to be able to hear the spirits of Halloween they may, only for a moment, have seen two figures sitting on the ground, under a tree or sitting on a roof, or maybe even standing right beside them. Imagination? No. Ghosts? Maybe. Real? Most definitely. They are Trick and Treat; twin spirits of Halloween.

Treat, the smaller of the two had long, ink black locks that spiked out in random directions and bright orange eyes. She wore a strapless, black top which cut off above her midriff bar from one strip of material which went down to just above her skirt. The bottom of the top, and strip of material, was striped with orange and green. Her skirt sat on her hips and went down to just above her knees. It was orange and puffed out, making it look much like a pumpkin and had a green band round the top. Her boots were a brown and simple and went up to her shins, she also carried a giant, green lollipop which would be used as a weapon if the need arose. Like his sister, Trick had messy, spiky black hair and bright orange eyes, except his hair was far shorter an he was a good head taller then his twin. He wore a green shirt, orange, pinstripe waistcoat and brown bow-tie. He has orange, pinstripe trousers to match the waist-coat but had ripped over the year. On the left leg there were only a few holes that could be easily covered with green patches but on the right, the majority of the trouser leg had to be replaced and it had been ripped from mid-thigh length. He also wore a pair of thick, brown boots. They were always so very similar yet, some how, nothing alike.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my lovelies~ I would love for you to review as it makes me happy. And sorry if this chapter was crap**

A cold wind suddenly blew past the two, chilling them both to the core, and a white figure floated down in front of them. Trick narrowed his eyes, him and his sister had work to do, the least he wanted now was to get hassle from the Guardians, or the 'higher ups' as he liked to call them.

"Jack, what a _pleasure_ to see you," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Top ah the mornin' to yah," the frost spirit quickly replied, making a terribly annoying and overused joke about the twin's Irish accents. "So, you two nearly done here? We need you guys down at the North pole." Trick rolled his eyes, it was Halloween and they were busy making sure everything when by smoothly and he knew the Guardians were well aware of this. He was about to remind Jack off this when his sister spoke up.

"I'm terribly sorry but we can't, we're always busiest tonight a-and there's a group of teens planning to do a Ouija bored in an hour and we really need to be there for that... sorry," Treat smiled slightly, her favourite part of the job had always been working Ouija boards and speaking at seances as it was a chance for the mortals to listen to her. Also, she loved seeing the mortals reactions when she did, especially when they accused each other of making it work.

"Aw, come on! It wont take too long and Treat, I know where the elves hide to cookies," he said with a wink. The taller of the twins sighed, knowing it was game over the moment anyone mentions sweets or cookies. His sister was addicted to the stuff.

"O-oh, well, if it's not going to take too long then I suppose it should be okay..." she said, pretending to mull over the situation at hand. "Uh, sure, it should be fine!" Trick glared, there was no way he was going to let Treat drag him into this, promise of cookies or not.

"No, no. Wait a minute here! We've got things we need to do, tonight especially, and I'm sure you and the other Guardians have better things to do then distract us," he said bluntly. Now, the male didn't have anything personal against the Guardians, he just wished that they would let him and his sister get on with their own immortal lives. They had only seemed to have been keeping an eye on the two for the past 18 years since the 'incident' with Pitch Black back in 2012. Neither of knew 100% why this would seem necessary and could only come up with one idea or the Guardians reasoning; Halloween. Now, as much as Trick and Treat disliked the idea, they had to admit that Halloween could be a cause of fear and this meant that, while they were off doing what ever it was they needed to do, they would often see Pitch hanging around, preying off even the slightest bit of fear he could find. The Guardians must have noticed this at some point, especially since Trick and Treat had seen more and more of him since his downfall, obviously trying to regain his power.

"Sorry about that dude, but it is pretty important," Jack said, putting his hands behind his head. Treat turned to look at her brother and the second that pumpkin orange met pumpkin orange, he knew there was no way he was going to win this little battle. Damn.

"Since it's important I guess we must go. And there will definitely be sweets right?" She replied, making the teen laugh. Considering that Treat was older than Jack when she became an immortal, she acted much like a child. She was similar to Tooth in some of her behaviour even though the fairy was more a motherly figure and when the two women ran into each other, they would often end up arguing over tooth care and sweets. It was rather funny really.

The three spirits headed off to North's palace, the current meeting place for the Guardians. To any other immortals, the three look very amusing as they flew through the air; Jack used the wind to carry him along where as the twin both had to perch themselves on Treat's lollipop staff as some how it double some form of flying broomstick. They immersed in small talk as the twin had always gotten along quite well with the Winter Spirit. However, that didn't mean that the Guardians should handle them cautiously because, as any human with 'paranormal experiences' vouch for, they had been know to act out viciously when insulted, angry or upset. Another reason why they should be treated with caution was that they had had relations with Pitch in the past so no one was fully sure how much he may have influenced them. This should definitely be interesting.


End file.
